


Marry Me

by natsume553



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume553/pseuds/natsume553
Summary: Hanya untuk fujoshi yang sudah memiliki KTP *Kartu Tanda Pervert* dan ini merupakan sebuah ketidakjelasan yang hakiki antara Minho dan Taeminnya atau mungkin tulisannya.........





	Marry Me

" Aahn hyu......ng"

Taemin mendesah pelan saat minho mulai menjepit kemudian memutar sembari memelintir membernya yg sudah menegang sedari tadi.

"uuuh hyuu.......ng" tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat ketika minho beralih menekan ujung membernya yg merekah kemerahan.

membuatnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan sebuah sensasi yg sudah berulangkali dia rasakan namun tetap saja rasanya semakin nikmat.

"Ssssshhhhh Taemin~ah! i...ni nikmat"

 

"Fuck...."

Taemin segera meraih bibir tebal minho dan melumatnya

 

"Taem hmfththhh"

Merekapun saling menghisap dan menyesap bibir satu sama lain.

 

"Eeeeerrrgh"

Lagi lagi desahan keluar dari bibir seksi taemin ketika minho menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

membuka akses untuk masuk kedalam gua taemin untuk kemudian memulai battle tongue yang bakal memenuhi rahang mereka dengan saliva yg bercampur menjadi satu.

 

"Hosh hosh hosh"

saling mengatur nafas setelah puas merasakan manisnya bibir satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian taemin menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya seraya membisikkan sebuah kalimat pada telinga lebar minho

 

"Eat me now" berbisik seduktif.

menggoda sambil well mentransfer sedikit kehangatan pada tubuh telanjang minho maybe????

 

"Aaaarrrrgggh"

minho mengerang pelan saat taemin menggigit telinga kirinya. namun seakan tak mau kalah

 

"sssshhhhhhh hyuuuuung"

Minho meremas butt seksi nan berisi taeminnya.

sebuah upaya untuk menyalurkan hasratnya ketika dia merasa terangsang dg aksi nakal taemin pada bagian telinga lebarnya.

 

Bruk........

Taemin mendorong tubuh minho hingga terjatuh diats kasur. tersenyum melihat bagian bawah minho yg sudah mencuat dengan ujung yg merekah indah.

 

"aaahhhhnnn..............sssssshhhhh"

Hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambut kecoklatannya ketika taemin mulai menjilati daerah selangkangannya

 

"Sssssshhhhhhh taemin~ah"

Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika taemin beralih menjilati dan mengocok membernya yg sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi dan

hup.......taemin memasukkan "adik minho " kedalam mulut mungilnya.

 

"Ukh" sedikit tersedak dengan member minho yg hampir memenuhi kerongkongannya.

hey! it's so long n big u know! lebih besar dari punyanya sendiri.

dan tanpa membuang waktu taemin segera memutar mutar member minho di dalam mulutnya dan mulai menjilatinya dengan lidahnya.

mengemutnya bagai lolipop.

 

"Sssssshhhhhh taemin~ah"

Tubuh berpeluh minho semakin mengejang ketika taemin mulai mengeluar masukkan membernya bahkan kadang sedikit menggigitinya.

 

"Tae i'm cum~ing sshh"

Minho mendesah pelan ketika merasa perutnya mengeras dan membernya berkedut

Crot~ dan percum itu memenuhi mulut mungil taeminnya.

"Hyu... hmpthff"

Minho menyambar bibir plump taemin yg tengah asyik menyeka percumnya yg menetes kerahang taemin.

 

"Ahn hyu....ng"

menurunkan ciumannya ke area leher mulus taemin dan mulai menyesapnya.

meninggalkan bercak2 kemerahan yg kontras dengan warna leher seputih susu itu.

 

"Sssshhh hyu....ng ge...li"

Taemin menjambak rambut minho ketika minho beralih menciumi bahu mulusnya.

 

"Akh......."

dan kini dia hanya bisa menjerit tertahan ketika minho sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menelusupkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sempit taemin.

"Aaah appo eeeenngghhh"

Taemin berteriak semakin kencang ketika minho menambah jarinya kedalam hole nya yg masih menyempit.

menggerak gerakkan jarinya berusaha membuat taemin terbiasa.

memaju mundurkan bahkan memutar mutarnya kedalam satu2nya lubang milik kekasihnya itu.

 

"Ssshhh hyuuuung aaah"

Taemin mengerang ketika mulai terbiasa dngan kehadiran jari2 panjang minho.

"Are you ready baby???"

 

Hanya bisa mengangguk ketika minho membisikinya.

 

"Aaaaaah"

taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi ketika minho mulai memasukkan ujung membernya.

"Hold on baby"

ucapnya seraya menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya.

mendorong membernya agar sesegera mungkin memasuki tubuh taemin

dan jleb.....

kini benda besar nan panjang itu memenuhi lubang sempit taemin.

menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua.

 

"Mo....ve..."

dan minho pun mulai menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya.

berusaha menemukan sweet pot taeminnya.

 

"Aaahhhn hyuuung yeah disi...tuuuu"

 

hanya bisa mengerang ketika minho menemukan sensitif spotnya dan terus menghujamnya.

"Ah baby you so tight"

 

"Aaaah faster hyungie~ faster"

Minho smakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya .membuat membernya semakin sering menyentuh sweetpot taeminnya.

"Sss hyuu...ng"

 

"Taemin~ah i'm cum~ing"

 

"Me too"

 

"Ahn"

Mereka mengerang bersamaan saat cairan putih pekat itu keluar dari member masing masing.

"Hosh hosh"

berusaha mengatur nafas dan detak jantung masing masing dan perlukah dijabarkan sampai berapa ronde mereka melakukan ini???

 

 

 

"Hyuuuuung~"

Taemin berbisik manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang minho.

saat ini mereka tengah berbaring diatas ranjang yg sepreinya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

benar benar aktivitas yg heboh *???*

"Nde baby" chu~

mencium kening taemin sekilas

"Well kita sudah sering melakukan ini sih tapi bukankah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab hyung???"

taemin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sambil memasang tampang sepolos mungkin.

"Euum bagaimana ya???"

minho bangkit dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya pada dahinya.

"Ish hyung bagaimana apanya! kita sudah bersama selama 3tahun tau!"

taemin ikut bangkit.melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

mengesampingkan fakta bokongnya yang berkedut makin nyeri karna pergerakan yg tiba-tiba ini.

"Jinja kau sangat menyebalkan hyung" batinnya

 

"hahahahahaha baiklah! lee taemin"

Minho memegang kedua bahu taemin dan mulai mendekatkan wajah tampannya kepada wajah angelic taeminnya.

kekasihnya selama 3tahun ini.

"Would you marry me????"

"Hey! Tidak romantis sama sekali" jawabnya

Namun tak lama kemudian Wajah taemin memerah dan

"I...... i do"

ucapnya pelan sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sixpack minho.

berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya yg tiba-tiba datang

Everything just gonna be perfect now............................. 


End file.
